Flexible Love
by Syzygyart
Summary: After going out on his own, Plastic Man finds an unlikely elastic enemy who he soon falls in love with. Will his love for Madame Rouge be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics works. All characters and setting are owned by DC Comics. This is just for fun and entertainment.

Flexible Love

It has been quite a long time since Plastic Man has been out crime-fighting. With his specialty in using elastic-based powers, the hero has proved himself to be worthy of gaining the people's trust. Sure he is goofy at times, but Plastic Man has made up for it in his wild ways of capturing foes. It is his job.

One day, Plastic Man went out to go see what Gotham has in store. Maybe he would find something interesting there and tag along with the caped crusader. Batman has placed his trust in him, so maybe he could team up and scout the area for any evil-doers.

While scouting the area, he spots something strange. It appears to be Batgirl using her grapple gun to get across Gotham. But for some reason, it feels a bit weird. Deciding to check things out, Plastic Man heads out to follow her. Maybe she will give him tips and pointers on how to get on Batman's good side. The thought of seeing Batman smile around him fills him with glee. Stretching his arms out, Plastic Man follows Batgirl to her destination.

After a while of tailing Batgirl, he gets a bit tired. Despite that, he manages to find out where she went. Batgirl, the girl wonder, heads over to a nearby bank, swooping down in style. Plastic Man can't help but wonder how the batfamily does it.

Continuing his pursuit, he heads over to the bank in order to help out a friend. This will be a good way to show off his crazy skills to the heroine. She might even want him as a teacher. Then again, she doesn't have his kind of powers. But the jokes she could tell Batman just to see him laugh might be worth it.

Entering the building, Plastic Man sneaks his way through the rooms, hoping to find out where the crooks are. If they're armed, then he might have to take them down stealthily in order to not wake up anyone at home nearby with the sound of gunshots. Slowly scanning the area, Plastic Man can't help but feel that just maybe, no one is around. But then again, why is Batgirl here, he wonders.

As he makes his way towards a vault holding money, Plastic Man notices something strange. For some reason, there appears to be another superhuman using elastic powers similar to his own. They slip away into the vault room. Fearing that they might harm Batgirl, he goes after them.

Plastic Man does his best to keep up with the strange person. There's a good chance she might interfere with Batgirl's work. Entering the vault room he cries out "Stop you! Me and Batgirl are here!" He forms a pair of mallets on each hand, ready to strike the foe.

Before him stands a woman dressed in black and yellow. Turning to him, they say "it's more like Batgirl and I, Rubber Man."

"Hey there, Batgirl. Thought i'd drop by and tag along with whatever you're doing" he says shyly. "And by the way, it's Plastic Man. You should know that already."

"I'm just doing a hero person's work before the blunder boys, er, Batman and Robin get here, Plas." She then continues her work in placing the bundle of money in a pouch. "It's my job to protect what's the peoples, safetly far, far away from them." More and more of the jewels fills her bag up.

Plastic Man scans the room, trying to find where the superhuman went. "Watch out Batgirl, there could be someone here plotting something evil. I followed them to this room." He then looks at what Batgirl is doing at watches the money being tucked away.

"Oh don't worry about that, Plastic Man. I've got things taken care of." She does her best to focus on her work.

He shifts the mallets back into his own hands and approaches her. "You know, I could stay around and we could share a few jokes with each other. Might even be a sofa for you to sit on while I tell you the adventures I've had with the League."

"I guess that might be okay. You sure have a great life to live while I'm stuck here rob-er, helping these people keep their money safe. Tough life after all."

Plastic Man gets confused from hearing her words. "Tough life? Batgirl, that should never be the case. After all, people should go out and see and meet someone who can be there for them. Maybe make them laugh or be relied on even." In a serious tone while placing a hand on her shoulder, he says "no one deserves a lonely life."

Batgirl blushes from his words. She just doesn't know what to do. Instead she pushes Plastic Man away. "You can go now and help someone else. C'est la vie."

Still mesmerized by the money, Plastic Man can't help but feel strange about the whole situation. In a way, Batgirl is not fighting anyone who might be threatening. Instead, she's placing valuable jewels away inside a bag. That's not the behavior of a hero, but rather that of a thief.

Perhaps the person who was entering the room dispatched Batgirl somehow and replaced her with a robot duplicate to fool him!

Realizing that she is not the real Batgirl, Plastic Man launches himself at her, ensnaring her with his rubber body. "I've got you, you faker. Now tell me what you've done with the real Batgirl."

Batgirl struggles from Plastic Man's grip. She gets mad by the whole situation. "Let go of me, Blunder Man." As she struggles, Plastic Man can't help but feel weird. It's like she's changing inside of him and feeling a bit smoother.

Shifting back into Madame Rouge, the woman tries to fend off Plastic Man by wrapping herself around his own body. With a french accent, she states "Unhand me, you simpleton. You do not know who you're dealing with."

"Enlighten me." He watches as Madame Rouge squirm inside him, struggling to get free. She gets angry at Plastic Man binding her like this. He can't help but notice how meaningless and funny it is to try and escape him.

Trying to calm herself down, Madame Rouge gives him an answer. "Very well. If you must know, I am Madame Rouge, the great super-villain."

"Hah, a powerful super-villain? That's what they all start saying before they're locked up behind bars." He does his best to keep Madame Rouge entangled, hoping to prevent her from escaping.

"If that's how it's going to be, then you might as well get a few pointers." At that moment, spikes protrude out of Madame Rouge. Plastic Man lets go of her, feeling that she might be a problem if she keeps fighting back.

Gaining this chance, Madame Rouge escapes his grip. "Hey get back here" Plastic Man shouts. Extending his hand out, Plastic Man tries to grab her, but Madame Rouge tosses the money at him. "Au revoir, Plastic Man. You sure were a treat."

She leaves the scene, forcing Plastic Man to clean up her mess. Angry at himself for letting the culprit escape, he fixes the room around and places the money back.

As he cleans up, Plastic Man realizes something. Although she is an enemy, Madame Rouge is quite attractive. For some reason, she makes his heart beat in a way that makes him admire her. Maybe the two might meet again. Who knows, he might even make her change her ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Rouge leaves the bank, feeling strange that someone as goofy as Plastic Man got her feeling a bit positive. Instead of feeling hatred for the hero, she develops a soft spot for him, one that makes her uneasy in a way. Perhaps she might meet him again another time. But then again...

Back at the bank, Plastic Man has finished taking care of the mess Madame Rouge has caused. It's another night where strange things happen. With a sigh, he calls it a night, thinking that maybe Batman or some other hero will capture her. As Plastic Man leaves the bank, he soon notices something. It appears to be the shape of a woman, watching him from a distance. The person he was struggling with before appears on a rooftop.

"Hello there, Plastic Man. Ready to call it a day" she taunts. She places her hands on her hips, waiting for Plastic Man to appear before her.

Getting on the rooftop, Plastic Man stands a few feet away from her. "Turn yourself in" Plastic Man shouts. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Madame Rouge gets amused. "Oh really? Do you really think you can make me?" She then slides towards Plastic Man in a snake-like form.. She then reforms back into herself. "You know my powers, so why should I when I can slip away with ease?"

Plastic Man gets nervous. Sweat drops from the side of his face. He notes her confident and seductive look while wearing her blue costume. The smile she gives seems playful and mischievous, but Plastic Man doesn't know what she plans to do. "Uh, Miss, you're standing a little too close."

Madame Rouge gets closer to Plastic Man and places her hands on his sides. "Silly Plastic Man, you don't have to worry." She presses herself against Plastic Man, embracing his rubber body. "I am just a person who wants a little fun. What do you do in your spare time?"

Plastic Man grows nervous, unsure of what to do. Her body is warm, and similar to his own. A sense of ease fills the air. She's playing with his mind or something. Yet she hasn't done anything. "Uh, I uh, I-I fight crime. Stop the crooks before they hurt someone important."

"I see" Madame Rouge says. "Do you have a wild side?"


End file.
